


Sounwave x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Soundwave/OC, Soundwave/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You were a weird human you didn't talk much but liked to type on a tablet what you wanted to say. One day when you were walking home you found a weird thing in the bush it was a metal thing with four wing like things on it ( it's lazer beak ) it was some sort of technology just when you were coming closer it flew up and grabbed you with a tentacle thing and picked you up and took you in the air you then started to scream you didn't talk much so it was not very load and sounded odd I flew farther and farther until it came to a ship in the air it then landed on the deck and waited you kept trying to escape but the tentacle would pull tighter so you gave up and just sat there then a door thing opened and out came a tall purple robot With a visor thing on its face. It came closer and then picked you up and the other thing attached itself to the robot. And the other robot went through the door and took you to a chamber with computer screens and a big tall creepy silver robot the tall one then said " good job soundwave on capturing the human" then he did a wave of his hand and the robot named soundwave carried you to a computer desk and started to type stuff he set you down on the counter and continued working on the computer


	2. Chapter 2

You were soundwaves' pet for organizing his papers for an advanced alien race they were outdated. The Decepticons choose you as their pet because you didn't talk much.   
At this moment in time, you were straightening up soundwaves 400,000 papered bundle it would probably take you a few days so you just continued to do paperwork until you fell asleep

Later you woke up and checked your phone it was 6:30 pm you decided to continue more paperwork when you were almost done. soundwave came in and picked up the papers and put them in a cybertronian sized cabinet grabbed you and put you in a box and closed the lid you felt yourself being picked up and carried somewhere then you heard fighting and a splash and the box started to fill with water you started choking and prayed someone would save you.


End file.
